The present invention relates generally to mobile computing devices, and more particularly to display of graphical representations of legends in virtualized data formats of mobile computing devices. Charts are graphical representation of data, which may be represented by symbols, such as, bars in a bar chart, lines in a line chart, or slices in a pie chart. Charts are often used to ease understanding of large quantities of data, and the relationships between parts of the data. For example, when data appearing in a chart contains multiple variables, the chart may include a legend. A legend contains a list of the variables appearing in the chart and an example of their appearance. This information thus allows the data from each variable to be identified and displayed in the chart.